Maxfield Lyons
Maxfield Lyons is a 15-year-old student at Durmstrang Institute. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Maxfield Cedric Lyons was born on September 9 to Helena Lyons and Amos Lyons. Amos was a former student from Durmstrang, and Helena was a former student from Hogwarts, who'd met during the TriWizard Tournament. Amos had asked Helena to the Yule Ball, and she'd said yes. After the year at Hogwarts was complete, Amos took Helena with him to Durmstrang Institute, since both of them had graduated. It was there Amos proposed to Helena, and she'd accepted. Nearly a year later, they'd got married, and a year after that, they had Maxfield. Amos and Helena loved Maxfield, and he loved his parents. They lived in Ireland, and Maxfield found himself slipping in with the muggle boys very easily. Maxfield was always the fastest at everything, no matter what. Whether it was finishing tests or running, Maxfield finished first most of the time. However, when a boy named Bryce moved to Maxfield's hometown, Maxfield found himself becoming second in everything. Everything that Maxfield used to finish first in, Bryce was quicker at. A lot of the muggle girls found Bryce attractive, and the muggle boys wanted to hang out with him all the time. Maxfield found himself jealous, even though Bryce was a nice guy. Helena and Amos noticed that Maxfield wasn't as happy as he used to be, and asked him what was wrong. He lied to his parents, insisting that everything was okay, even though it wasn't. Maxfield tried to befriend Bryce, hoping it would end his jealousy, but despite becoming best friends with Bryce, it still didn't make his jealousy go away. Maxfield decided to keep his jealousy hidden, and he attempted to congratulate Bryce on everything he beat Maxfield at. One day, Bryce sat down with Maxfield, and told him that nobody had ever been friends with him like Maxfield had. When Maxfield told him about all of the other boys that hung around Bryce, Bryce insisted that they'd only liked him because of his speed, and they hadn't seen what was inside of him. This secretly made Maxfield guilty, but then Bryce told Maxfield that he was different, and that he'd seen his good heart, and with that, all of Maxfield's jealousy went away. Unfortunately, when Maxfield went home, Helena and Amos were sitting at the table. Whenever Amos and Helena sat at the table, it meant that they needed to talk about something serious. Amos and Helena told Maxfield that they'd recieved his letter to Durmstrang Academy, which was a school in Norway and Sweden. They explained to Maxfield that he was a wizard, and so were they. Maxfield was beyond upset, because they had never told him about this, and if he went, he'd be leaving Bryce behind. Helena promised Maxfield that they were doing this for him, and not themselves. Amos told Maxfield that he'd love it at Durmstrang, since he had been a student there. Maxfield still didn't want to go, no matter how much his parents insisted it was going to be so much fun. The following day, Maxfield told Bryce about having to go to a school in Norway, and that made Bryce just as upset. A week later, Maxfield was forced to leave for Durmstrang, and he said a very depressed goodbye to Bryce. Once Maxfield arrived at Durmstrang, he was amazed at how much fun it truly was. He loved the teachers there, and the other students were extremely nice. He was able to keep in touch with Bryce through his parents, and he found that he was being replaced by another boy that had moved there. Even though this made Maxfield sad, he got over it, since he considered the other boys at Durmstrang his friends. He tried out for the Blood Bay Barons team, and was named a Chaser due to his speed. He is one of the fastest guys in Durmstrang, and everybody knows this. Personality Maxfield is very sweet, and is very affectionate to people he cares about. He will do anything for the people he loves, and he tries his hardest to protect them. He is one of the fastest students in Durmstrang Institute, and he enjoys this, because he is used to being fast. He has a terrible habit of getting jealous too easily, but he tries to keep his jealousy against his friends hidden, in fear it will break their friendship. Looks Maxfield has curly light brown hair, and brown eyes. He is not one of the most muscular of guys, but he isn't skinny either. Wand Maxfield's wand is rosewood, which was dunked in gold. There are three dots on the end, and a black space in between the dots and the edge. It is very shiny. Alliances *Bella Gregory (Yule Ball Date) Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Maxfield is extremely fast. *Maxfield is one of the fastest students at Durmstrang Institute. *Maxfield is a pureblood. *Maxfield is very kind. *Maxfield will do anything for the people he cares about. *Maxfield attends Durmstrang Institute. *Maxfield is a Straight O Student. Gallery Maxfield Wand.png|Maxfield's wand. Maxfield02.jpg Maxfield03.jpg Maxfield04.jpg Maxfield05.jpg Maxfield06.jpg Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Durmstrang Student Category:Pureblood Category:Male Category:Quidditch Player Category:Chaser Category:Irish Category:MermaidatHeart